


Haze and Flame

by Fuseaction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuseaction/pseuds/Fuseaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreation taken too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze and Flame

Severin's head falls back, limbs weak, the drag of the air across his skin the most deliciously unearthly tingle as the needle falls out of his hand, eyes staring and glazed. He feels his heart beating in his chest, the throbbing pulse making him laugh, and he hums in time to it, the rush of the drug in his system taking over.

His head lolls to the side, looking at Sebastian who lays next to him, eyes gazing upwards, his eyelids blinking slowly. Sev rolls clumsily onto Sebastian, giggling as he drops his forehead against his brother's lips, his hands bunching in Seb's hair as he straddles him, the heightened wonder of each sensation leaving him curious like a child.

His eyes are wide as he feels the strands of Sebastian's hair threading through his fingers, the touch of their bodies so warm, so ticklish, so new. He drags a hand down across his brother's clothed chest, feeling the texture of the fabric, taking in a gasping breath. He nuzzles his face up until his lips meet Sebastian's, the stubble on the other man's top lip scratching him, inviting him, the rough sound of their flesh touching seeming so loud as he moves his lips, kissing, stroking, experiencing.

Sebastian shakes underneath him, a sound coming from his throat, and Sev hums as he lets his lips slide carelessly onto his brother's stubbled cheek, licking at the corner of his jaw, tasting and feeling his flesh. He deliriously lets his head settle in the hollow of Seb's shoulder, the quaking increasing, the feeling lulling Severin. Something wet runs down onto his ear, making him squirm and laugh.

The movement finally stops and Sev presses his face against Seb's neck, the wet feeling going cool. He lets his eyes slide shut, hearing the beat of his own heart loudly in his ears, he hums softly in time, voice getting quieter and quieter, until he falls unconscious.

Sev wakes, hours later, neck sore, head pounding, still laying on top of Sebastian. He lifts his head, eyes closed, pressing his cheek to Seb's, pushing himself into a sitting position on top of him. He reaches down to tweak Seb's nose, getting no response. No fitful moaning, no curses.

"Seb, wake up you lazy fuck. We've got work…," he trails, noticing the tinge of his brother's lips. The froth dried at the edges of his mouth, the wrongness about the entire picture. "Seb…?"

He feels his heart jolt violently. He bends down, patting at Sebastian's face desperately, calling his name. He puts his ear over the part in his brother's lips, listening for breath, fingers searching his neck for a pulse. Severin trembles.

He pulls back, searching Sebastian's face desperately for the lie. For the joke.

"Sebastian…no," he pleads. "Seb…fuck! FUCK!"

Severin calls Jim.

Jim drives over, bursting into the flat, kneeling on the floor next to Seb's body.

He cries. Silently.

Severin weeps aloud.

Jim stands. Yells. Hits Severin.

Tells him to go sit in the car.

Sev goes. Jim comes down a few minutes later.

When they drive away, smoke is billowing from the flat.

Sev puts his head in his hands, feeling where his hair is stuck together from Sebastian's vomit.

Sev cries.

Jim is cold.


End file.
